Delivery of certain wavelengths of radiant energy is facilitated by transmission along flexible silica fibers. The energy is dispersed from the emitting end of an optical fiber in a widening cone. The energy intensity is generally symmetric about the central fiber axis (e.g., uniformly distributed in azimuth) at the emitting end. The distribution of emitted energy orthogonal to the azimuth angle is highly non-uniform, with highest intensity at the central axis, rapidly decreasing with increasing divergence angle relative to the central fiber axis, sometimes approximated by a power cosine function of the divergence angle.
Energy beam guiding structures are known that use refractive media (e.g. optical lenses) in combination with movable reflective media (e.g. mirrors) to focus and direct diverging radiant energy disposed around the input beam axis to a target of interest. The optical lenses typically convert (collimate) the dispersing radiant energy to a second beam with the radiant energy directed more parallel to the input beam axis. The second beam's energy is distributed over a cross-sectional area defined on a target surface oriented in a transverse plane intersecting the optical axis of the second beam. The size of the defined area is typically limited by the diameter of the lenses. The movable reflective media are coupled to transporting mechanisms and are positioned to modify the direction of the collimated beam as a function of time, typically in a raster pattern scan mode. The dynamic positioning of the reflective media is generally arranged so that the energy of the second beam, averaged over a multiple number of scan cycles, is distributed as a less intense, more uniform energy intensity distribution over the desired target surface area. In addition, one or more condensing (focusing) lens can be used to focus the collimated beam energy to a fine point at the target's surface. Combinations of mirrors, prisms, and/or lenses are used to achieve both effects. The typical objective of these combined reflective and refractive elements is to modify the intensity distribution of the beam over the width of a limited transverse area and to move the scan area over a target surface to produce a less intense, more uniform, energy intensity distribution over a larger area.
In previous laser scanning heads, the beam is typically reflected from two raster scanning mirrors movably mounted in a housing where they are disposed with the first minor intercepting the input beam, reflecting it to the second minor, which then reflects the beam toward the target. In other previous laser scanning heads, the beam is refracted through moving optical components to direct the beam toward the target.
Laser-based coating removal systems use pulses of light from high power lasers to ablate or vaporize the paint or other coating from a surface. Each pulse removes the coating from a small region, typically 0.1 to 100 square mm. The laser is pointed to a different area after each pulse, where the removal process is repeated until the entire surface is cleaned.
An advantage of lasers for coating removal is that each laser pulse removes a predictable portion of the thickness of the coating, in the small region impacted by the pulse. This opens the possibility of selective stripping where, for example, the topcoat could be removed but not the primer.
In an attempt to provide uniform removal of the coating, the beam is scanned over the surface in a controlled manner. However, current scanning head configurations and methods of removing the coating provide only limited success in achieving uniform coating removal.
Further, current laser-based coating removal techniques are less effective when applied to newer composite materials, such as fiber-reinforced polymer composites. The use of fiber-reinforced polymer composites in a variety of modern products highlights significant technical advantages that these materials exhibit. In comparison to metals and conventional plastics, composites have high strength-to-weight ratios, high elastic modulus, and are very durable. For these reasons, composite materials have been employed in an increasing number of demanding automotive, sports equipment, and aerospace applications. Composite materials have also demonstrated significant advantages in military “stealth” aircraft applications where light weight, structural efficiency and compatibility with “low-observables” (LO) coating systems are critical.
Composite materials have also been employed in commercial aircraft applications, including fuselage and wing fairings, stabilizers, rudder structures, and fuselage access hatches. In some applications, wide-body aircraft employ carbon fiber-reinforced plastic (CFRP) composite as the primary load-bearing material in the fuselage and wing structures. The use of composite materials confers a number of performance advantages in comparison to all previous generations of commercial (metal) aircraft, notably including exceptional gains in fuel efficiency.
The CFRP-type composite material employed in aerospace applications is processed and fabricated with entirely different methods than the traditional riveted aluminum structure that has previously dominated airframe construction. The basic CFRP composite material is manufactured by encapsulating directionally oriented carbon fibers with an epoxy-type resin. Typically, woven carbon fiber “tapes” or “pre-forms” are positioned over form tools or mandrels and are subsequently infused with the epoxy resin using vacuum-assisted methods. The entire assembly is then subjected to heat and pressure in an autoclave vessel in order to cure the epoxy resin under controlled conditions.
This technology allows manufacturers to fabricate complex airframe structures from multiple composite pieces including skins, bulkheads, stiffening ribs, stringers, and doubler plates. The heat and pressure generated by the autoclave process facilitates high-strength adhesive bonds between these various composite pieces as the complete assembly is fabricated. This allows the manufacturer to build large, complex composite structures that essentially function as a single piece.
Although composite materials provide technical advantages in a variety of applications, manufacturers have had to confront several problems in fabricating useful products at an acceptable cost. These problems include the cleanliness and surface chemistry of the composite material. In most composite manufacturing processes, mold release agents and ambient hydrocarbon aerosols are deposited on the composite surface as undesirable contaminants. These contaminants degrade the mechanical properties of adhesive bond joints as well as the adhesion of coatings on the composite surface. It is well known to those skilled in the art that surface cleanliness and surface chemistry are critically important to achieving consistent adhesive bonds as well as the adhesion of high-performance coatings that extend the life of composite structures in operational service.
Conventional approaches to aerospace composite surface cleaning and surface preparation include hand-applied abrasive media and media-blast techniques using a solvent rinse. These methods employ abrasive media to abrade the surface and thereby remove contaminated matrix material from the composite surface. In addition to being inherently labor-intensive, the use of abrasive processes for composite surface preparation entails other disadvantages, including unintended damage to the composite substrate, substantial variability in process outcome that is difficult to control, large waste streams, and difficulty in thoroughly cleaning the abrasive-treated substrate.
Aerospace and laser manufacturers have attempted to use laser-based processes for surface treatments of composite materials, but these developments have not proven to be successful. A fundamental problem in this regard is the fact that the infrared (IR) lasers employed in these processes are not well suited to coating and bonding pre-treatments of composite materials. Although IR lasers are used for most industrial cutting, welding, and coating removal applications, the infrared radiation they produce is readily transmitted through the epoxy matrix of many composite materials. This means that IR lasers cannot readily produce the closely controlled laser effects in a very shallow layer of the substrate surface that are required for coating and bonding pre-treatments of aerospace composites.
Conventional laser-based coating removal techniques are also limited in their ability to accommodate certain surface preparation requirements. In preparing a surface for paint, for example, some applications require that, in addition to being clean, the surface should have a texture. That is, some paint sticks better if the surface is not perfectly flat. Lasers are capable of creating small divots in the surface that enhance paint adhesion. The difficulty is in controlling the degree of surface roughness induced by the laser and determining if a desired surface roughness has been achieved.